Orton and the divas
by Wrestlewriter
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. So go easy on me. I have a couple of other stories like this.


**Orton and the divas**

"Making his way to the ring Randy Orton" The entrance music of voices blasts through the arena. Randy Orton walks down the ramp with a smirk on his face. Last week Trish Stratus had agreed to wrestle Randy Orton because she felt the he could be beaten by a woman, of course Orton thought that would never happen in the whole of WWE. Orton entered the ring and stood up on the turnbuckle and posed to the crowd who booed him heavily.

Suddenly the music of Trish Stratus blasted through the arena and the crowd let a huge applause be heard for the Diva. She was happy and smiling before she saw Orton standing in the ring giving her a huge smirk. As Trish entered the ring she was nervous, all her thoughts of her getting beat were travelling through her head. "Ring the Bell" the ref shouts. Orton starts to circle Trish and he suddenly comes at her and puts her into a headlock, Trish is struggling to get out of the hold and looks like the match maybe over in seconds, but manages to wriggle free. She turns around and slaps Orton right in the kisser. He smirks and she slaps him over and over again but this time his smirk turns to anger and he slams Trish to the ground.

Orton keeps stalking her while she is on the mat. The crowd knows what's coming next as randy Orton starts to punch the ground. Orton is about to RKO Trish when he hears music coming from the titantron, 3 divas are coming down to help Trish out at ringside, Lita, Mickie James and Kelly Kelly all surround the ring but Orton doesn't look worried in the slightest. He begins to do the famous RKO punch to the mat but Lita jumps up on the apron distracting the ref. Orton looks at Lita and looks a bit pissed as he is about to RKO Trish. He tries to push Lita off but ends up punching the ref and knocking him out. Orton looks surprised by his actions. By this time Trish as gotten up and stands behind Orton who is still being distracted. Trish lifts one leg off the floor and kicks Orton between the legs.

Orton falls to the floor in shock and is holding his groin in pain. The 3 divas enter the ring and laugh as the crowd cheers. "How do you like that Orton huh" Trish shouts. The ref is still knocked out so the divas stand in a corner whispering to each other. The crowd is wondering what's going on. The divas break apart and begin to circle Orton who is still in pain. Suddenly Lita and Mickie turn Orton over onto his stomach and sit on his arms to stop him from struggling free. Kelly sits on his back, by this time the crowd is puzzled and so is Orton has he cant break free. "Let me go or you will all get RKO's, the girls laugh.

Then Trish whispers something to Kelly and Kelly nods with a big smile. Trish slides her hands up Orton's legs all the way up to his trunks. She stops her hands at then suddenly puts her hands around the waistband of Orton trunks. "You think you can beat me not if I do this" Trish suddenly slides the trunks from Orton's backside and down his legs and then pulls them completely off. Orton's ass is exposed to the whole crowd. Orton is naked in the middle of the ring in front of thousands of people. Trish throws the trunks into the crowd knowing Orton cant get them back. The crowd goes wild as they see randy Orton's ass. Randy Orton is going crazy as the divas are still on top of him, he cant move and now is naked in the ring. The girls get up off Orton. They laugh as he stands up butt naked, hands covering his crotch. Orton isn't smirking anymore, the divas back him into a corner as he stands in the corner suddenly out of nowhere Lita handcuffs Orton's arm to the top rope. He feels the cold steel against his wrist and now realises he has one hand covering his crotch. He begins to panic as the divas pull out another pair of handcuffs. The crowd is going wild and egging the divas on. Orton is slapped across the face and forgets about his arm and then suddenly that is handcuffed to the rope. Orton is now surrounded by the divas but the crowd cant see what Orton has got underneath. "You wanna see" Trish shouts as the crowd agrees. "No" Orton shouts as the divas step back and the crowd goes crazy has Orton cock is exposed for all to see. The cameraman in the ring pans to Orton's cock as he tries to break free. Camera flashes are going off and Orton is suffering lots of embarrassment. The divas leave randy in the ring as they walk up the ramp laughing. Camera crews had to free Orton from the cuffs. Orton soon ran by the divas in embarrassment. Trish laughed and mouthed to the camera "Let that be a lesson Orton"


End file.
